Meadow Maestro/Planning
=Soundtrack= *Shadows - Lindsey Stirling *This Is What Makes Us Girls - Lana Del Rey *Where Them Girls At - David Guetta (ft Nicki Minaj and Flo Rida) *Here - Alessia Cara *Chandelier - Sia *How To Love - Cash Cash (ft Sofia Reyes) *Final Song - MØ *Waiting Game - Banks *Lips - Marian Hill *Roses - The Chainsmokers (ft Rozes) *Ocean Eyes - Billie English *Mine - Phoebe Ryan *Jealous - Beyoncé *Boom - Mahogany Lox =Aesthetic= ---- Meadow Maestro/Character Aesthetic Meadow The Achiever *(b. June 21, 2014) Bella Hadid as an American Shorthair cat Anthony Maestro, Meadow's father, is an Agriculturist, and a Senior Lecturer at the University of Pennsylvania. Anthony prefers to live in the Muggle world he was raised in. Meadow's mother was raised in a strict, wealthy, upper class household where Blood supremacy was praised. Monotony, and idealism forced her to buck tradition. She settled down with a man her family would never approve of for thrill alone. Marina's life was threatened on numerous occasions during her time slumming with her Half-blood lover. Her mother Marina Yaxley is the great-great-granddaughter of a Naming Seer. Her abilities were put to use by the Yaxleys for personal gain. Marina met Anthony during one of the tremendous mishaps he has become known for among family. Meadow's mother was raised in a strict, wealthy, upper class household where Blood supremacy was praised. Monotony, and idealism forced her to buck tradition. She settled down with a man her family would never approve of for thrill alone. Marina's life was threatened on numerous occasions during her time slumming with her Half-blood lover. Anthony and Marina broke off their impending engagement before either of them knew the decision would have an after effect on more than the two of them. Marina was never in love with Anthony, but nevertheless she was determined to have her child. She could not find the strength to abort her, and proceed to give birth to a daughter she named Meadow. Six months after she was born motherhood was no longer the life Marina Yaxley wanted to explore any further. She was miserable as a single parent, and before her daughter Meadow could celebrate her first birthday the infant was moving over 3000 miles away to be left in the care of the father she might have never known. -2- Cedar Park PA.jpg -3- Pink sparkle glove.jpg -4- Dance.jpg -1- italian-flag.jpg -6- Herbology textbook.jpg -5- heart-churros.jpg -7- violin-and-notes.jpg -8- Slytherin Legacy.jpg -9- England flag.jpg 2029-2030 Meadow's Prefect Appeal 2030-2031 Meadow's Prefect Appeal 2031-2032 Meadow's Head Girl Appeal *Meadow's first use of magic as she described it to Dustin: "Plant magic." *She smiled.* "We used to work in the garden a lot, I brought a withered baby lemon tree back to life. It died again a few minutes later." ---- The Empress of Sunshine and Chocolate truly became her mother's daughter when she vaguely threatened a Gryffindor for not so subtly telling her he 'got the better of' her. Well, of course, Meadow responding by becoming blindingly angry. She quickly insulted him back, as any immature child would when they feel threatened. She told him he 'couldn't get the better of her is she was deaf, dumb, and blind' which resulted in him Hexing her. It was the first time anyone had ever used a spell on her outside of healing, and practical applications in class. She was absolutely livid at what he had done to her. She seriously considered using Dark Magic, which she will tell anyone to this day was a completely acceptable reaction. She got him to reverse the spell, but not before she threatened him with "worse" if he ever did it again. Once again, they repeated their volley of insults, petty threats between themselves before she proposed a duel. She declared it to happen after OWL's, once they were able to drop mandatory classes in their sixth year instead of dropping non-essentials. She knows she is lucky to have met Dustin James earlier in the same year, she would have reacted much differently in the situation with her "rival" from Gryffindor if not for the Angel from Hufflepuff with his arms around her waist. She will, up, and down until the day she dies, swear that he made her Patronus change form. She is positive there was no form, until there was him. She knows it is rare, and that it takes a devastating trauma for a Patronus to change, but technically she never had a one to begin with... who says it was a Doe before Dustin? She was dealing with serious family issues that she was not talking to anyone about when she met him. He was absurdly easy for her to talk to, he got her to open up. Like most of the people she talked to she nicknamed him. (He became Therapy Bear, her worst nickname yet) She was in denial about a lot of things. Her feelings for people of her gender, and of the psychological effect of what dealing with Cal at home was doing to her. Meadow's dream destinations *Italy - Venice *New York - Niagara Falls/Thousand Islands *Greece - Santorini Island/Meteora *Bolivia - Salar de Uyuni (One of the World’s Largest Mirrors) *Croatia - Plitvice Lakes National Park Meadow-Maestro1.jpg Meadow-Maestro2.jpg Meadow-Maestro3.jpg :Dream Job — Professional Violinist/Dancer :Goals — Play with the LSO (London Symphony Orchestra) :Hobbies — Flower pressing and collecting, Gardening, Topiary, Close quarters combat CQC Pets :Clytie (Siamese Devon Rex) :Neptune (Spectacled Owl) Wand :Boggart & Why — Memory disorders :Patronus — Doe :Poison Dart Frog (Sensitivity, Courage) (formerly) :Power, Luck, Beauty, Adaptability, Healing :Patronus Memory — Being with Dustin --> (Love, Humility) Meadow fell in love with Dustin the first time he kissed her, or maybe second time when she decided to kissed him. Everything after the fact only made her fall more, and more in love with him. ::She was afraid to admit how she truly felt to herself because she knows that she is also attracted to girls. She is also afraid of relationships because her father still loves her mother, although she knows her mother thinks of her father the way she thinks of a certain individual she has no positive feelings for (Peter Summers). :Amortentia & Why — Lemon, Green tea soap, Chocolate Churros Family Maestro Family Ana Paula Arosio Bear Grylls Neil Jackson Oscar Kennedy (Squib - b. 2018) :Relationship With Family — |-|Overall= Dysfunctional (she cannot see it). Her father lives in the US, in the Cedar Park home he raised her in. She has lived with her mother since she was eight years old. |-|Dustin= Love. (Puppy Love?) Thus far the best thing that has ever happened to Meadow has been meeting Dustin, her first love, her first boyfriend. :She loves her father, she is 'his girl', she is happy he saved her from her mother's heartlessness twice, maybe thrice if history repeats itself. She is grateful for her Uncle Shane, and her Aunt Alexia, they gave her Mel, she would be an utterly impossible human being without her cousin. ... Or her Therapy Bear. Meadow and Dustin.jpg Dustin, he makes all her fears just seem to go away, unless he has managed to give her new ones to worry about. Something he does rather frequently. She absolutely adores him, and thinks that any chance to be with him no matter what she needs to or should be doing is something she should definitely find a way to do. And do she does. They found a nice, cozy, unused office --Ghoul Studies Professor's Office-- to call their own at the end of Fifth year. The plan back then was to spend all of Sixth year, maybe seventh year, there if they do not get caught, again. Summer 2030: She was not sure how to feel about Dustin's older sister being kidnapped. With her cousin having always been across the sea, and Cal being her actual sibling being legally removed from their home. She was, for whatever the rare occurrence means, at a loss for words. She dug deep, and found some sort of feeling she was capable of expressing in words. ---- Dustin's B-day/X-mas gifts :Knight Beanie - Awkward Xmas of 2029 :Magnetic Putty - Nautical B-day 2030 (QUIDDITCH STUFFS) - Summer 2030 :Beanie Balls - X-mas 2030 :Wearable/Instant Camera - Chill B-day 2031 :Compass - X-mas 2031 :Mini Bowling Set - B-day 2032 :< Insert Gift Idea Here > - X-mas 2032 ---- |-|Papa= She only sees her father during the occasional holiday break, or the summers that she gets to spend with him. She has loved being with her family since she was a little girl, her aunt Alexia and her uncle Shane are like her second parents. Her cousin Mel had been like a sister to her growing up. ---- ---- ::Meadow and her father (her cousin and her uncle) used to go to events all over PA back when they were living together (1y.o-8y.o). Her favorites are either Hershey because of the chocolate or Harrisburg because there was dancing and arts and crafts. * McClure (McClure Fire Hall Food+Dancing) * Hershey * Carlisle (Button Art Exhibit) * Shippensburg (Anchor carriage rides, inflatable games, CONFETTI) * Pittsburg (Parade) * York (White Rose Ballon Drop Hats+Noisemakers) * Lancaster (Red Rose Concert) * Harrisburg (Strawberry Drop Fireworks 60 seconds before midnight) * Dilsburg (Pickle Drop Fireworks 4:30pm 12:30am) ---- ::2030: Her father took action, and had a restraining order filed on both the Bainbridge's; Corvus, and Caelum. They are no longer allowed within 300-500 yards of Meadow, and they are banned from the residence where she lives. Meadow_--_The_Maestros.jpg Meadow -- The Maestros1.jpg Meadow -- The Maestros2.jpg Meadow - Aunt Alexia.jpg |-|Mellow= Melania uhkuhay Mel-moo/Mellow or Mel to the more normal doofus. She was and is her best friend forever. They are cousins, paternally, but because of eight years together in Cedar Park when they get within radius of one another they are more like Weird Sisters, they even hold hands a lot. Mel was Meadow's world back when she was still living with her dad, 'Mellow' was her first word. Her dad still insists she was trying to say marshmallow -- m''a''llow not m''e''llow. Mead+Mel.jpg Mead+Mel1.jpg Mead+Mel2.jpg Mead+Mel3.jpg They unfortunately lost touch in the years since Meadow moved. (Both opting only to write at their own convince) Her father and uncle still told them each about the other, even if they were both being stubborn and not responding in a timely manner, taking far too long to write a simple something, a basic anything to one another directly. :::2030 : Meadow's Aunt rented a flat for her. (Her father was thinking of taking her back to Pennsylvania with him) Anthony, her uncle Shane, her Aunt Alexia and her cousin Mel stayed with her, in her mothers house, the summer of 2030 during her second World Cup ever. |-|Mum= Meadow's mum did not let her listen to popular muggle music, the kind she listened to back in PA. Instead she played classical music for her on the violin. It developed a bond between them, and introduced Meadow to her first love, her violin. She LOVES classical music, her favorite composers are Vivaldi, Chopin, Beethoven, Mozart, and Bach Meadow's favorite songs: Camille Saint-Saëns - The Carnival of the Animals :Henry Hall & His Orchestra - The Teddy Bear's Picnic (1932) & Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (1933) -Empress of Music(Sunshine) and Chocolate *Beethoven Rondo (Piano and Violin) *Beethoven Roman Op.50 (Violin and Piano) *Salut D'amour Op.12 (Violin and Piano) *Violin and Piano Cover songs ---- ::2030: Meadow's mother abandoned her for the second time in her life when she was 15. |-|Cal= Meadow thought she used to have a great relationship with Cal until he was eight, and she was twelve. He started to change. He began doing things that frightened her. It all started when he smashed Clytie's leg with a rock. She began learning MCMAP from her boyfriend Dustin's friend Chris after she learned about Cal inheriting Conduct Disorder. |-|Corvus= Meadow was livid when she found out all the psychotic things Cal did were the exact same things Corvus was doing when he grew up. He lied right to her and her mother's face about he and Cal's Conduct Disorder. ---- :Relationship Status — Dating Dustin James (October 27th, 2029) :Orientation — Questioning (Bisexual) :First Kiss — Peter Summers Fifth Year Clock Tower Courtyard Dustin James Fifth Year Dungeon Hall (October 31st, 2029) :Virginity — :Physical Attraction — Attractiveness :Personality Attraction — Adventurousness, Sense of Humor :Love Language — Quality Time, Physical Touch :Act Around Crush — Sweet, Modest :Flirting Skills — Super nice, always gives honest compliments :Current Loves — Dustin James :Platonic Loves — Phoebe Blake (Duchess of Clouds and Spaghetti) :Possible Loves — :Past Loves — Audi Evans, Kate Deonte-Marxa, Euan Murdoch :Kids — :Marriage — :Jealousy — She does not feel jealousy, for her it manifests mostly as heartbreak that she completely denies RP History Meadow Maestro/RPs ---- Category:Character Planning